I Kissed a Girl But Didn't Like It
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Naruto desperately yearns for Sasuke, but how to attract the elusive boy? Sasuke/Naruto Yaoi!


**Title**: I Kissed a Girl (But Didn't Like It)

**Rating**: M for what else?

**Disclaimer**: If I owned the rights, I wouldn't be a broke college student. Not poor, just broke :(

**Description**: Naruto desperately yearns for Sasuke, but how to attract the elusive boy?

**Author's Note**: "I kissed a girl…" Anybody else have that song stuck in their head? At first I hated this song, but it kind of grew on me. So whatever. Oh the story? I just pulled this one out of my ass but it's quite an overdone plotline. Oh well. I don't care. But I'm supposed to be studying for finals, I'm not XD

**Playlist**: Hey guess what? "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry.

* * *

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"I start off with two bowls of pork ramen," Naruto told the girl behind the counter. She wrote down his order and took off. Naruto sighed and rested his head against the countertop. Who the hell orders an ANBU for an escort mission? That was Genin crap! Well only one good thing came out of the mission: unlimited ramen under Granny Tsunade's name. Sure, Naruto could already here her yelling about how the village was not going to sponsor his ramen binges, but that's what she gets for sending him on such a boring mission.

Several ramen bowls later, Naruto left the shop and wandered around the town. It was a small yet fast-pace town with interesting nightlife. Much like many on the towns Jiraiya took him when he was young, the town had its fair share of, ahem, questionable buildings. But nightlife was not what Naruto was concerned about. He was tired and ready to return to the hotel for the night.

Naruto was about five blocks away from his hotel when he saw him. Walking into a bar. By himself. No other teammates. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-" Naruto almost called out but stopped. It seemed as though every time he and Sasuke met, Naruto would retreat back to the village alone. He needed a new plan. But what? He looked around, looking for ideas, and then he got it.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"One please," ordered Sasuke at the bar counter. The bartender handed Sasuke his drink and moved to other customers. The bar overflowed with crowds of all sorts of people. He had left his teammates for scouting information, but he couldn't resist a drink.

"One please," said a voice next to Sasuke. A young woman slid down on the bar stool next to him. She was a unique woman, not one recognizable by the area. Her dark hair fell unkempt to her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes took in the surroundings. She moved in a graceful manner, like a dancer of some sort, and accepted her drink with a tan hand.

"It's funny so see a person as handsome as you sitting here alone," said the woman to Sasuke. He took a sip of his drink before replying. "I prefer to be alone."

The woman laughed. "That won't do. I hope you don't mind my company. I happen to alone tonight as well."

Sasuke shook his head. "I would rather be alone this evening, if I can figure what you are implying." The woman laughed.

"I wasn't thinking that far. How about if I buy you another drink?" she motioned the bartender over to replace Sasuke's empty glass.

"Call me Ruka," said the woman as she toasted her glass to Sasuke.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Two hours and several alcoholic beverages later, Sasuke and Ruka were getting alone quite cozy at bar counter. Sasuke was actually laughing and letting his guard down. It was quite obvious; Sasuke was drunk.

"Ya know, it's very scary outside," said Ruka practically throwing herself on Sasuke.

"Yes it is, you don't know who's lurking around the corner," responded Sasuke with a slight slur.

She got up off of the stool and draped her arms across Sasuke's shoulder. "How about helping a poor girl back to her hotel?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Sorry, I thought we weren't going to that."

Ruka laughed, "I just don't want to walk alone. Besides I can offer different services."

Sasuke got up off his stool and followed Ruka outside. She clung to his arm, but without the vice-like grip of the fan girls from Konoha. Once arriving at the hotel, rather than parting at the door, Ruka pulled Sasuke in the hotel and up to her room. She fumbled around for the keys as Sasuke finally took realization of the situation.

"Um, Ruka, as nice as your room might be, I really don't want to go any further,"

Ruka smiled. "Trust me, my other services will be useful to you."

Sasuke found himself resting his head on Ruka's lap, lying across the windowsill. Ruka was giving him a rather suggestive neck massage. Sasuke was thoroughly relaxing, until Ruka moved her hands a bit too far inside the folds of his shirt. Sasuke sat up.

"Ruka, you're sweet, but you really aren't my type. I'm sorry." he said in the nicest way possible.

Ruka just smiled. "Alright then what is your type?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. Then he spoke up again.

"My type is quite unique. My type is crazy, unpredictable, but also determined and loyal. My type cares about morals and priorities. My type has a clear-cut goal. Plus my type is blonde."

Ruka looked stunned for a moment, and then smiled. "Then lie back down and close your eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told, knowing he could stop if wanted. Ruka placed her hands on his shoulders again. She gently massaged, and then once again moved down his chest.

"Trust me I can make you feel great, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He sat up abruptly.

"I never told you my name. Who are you? How did you know my name?" He gripped the kunai tightly in his pocket.

Ruka smiled and stood up. She stood in front of Sasuke so the moonlight reflected off her torso. "Release!" Ruka disappeared, leaving Naruto standing in her wake, wearing Ruka's red yukata.

"So Sasuke, am I more your type?"

Sasuke smirked, releasing the kunai in his pocket. "That's better."

Naruto grinned. "Enjoy my show."

Naruto pushed Sasuke against the windowsill and gave him a seductive smile. Naruto backed away from Sasuke and started his 'show.' He turned around to face away from Sasuke and lowered his yukata off his shoulders so the moonlight through the window made his skin glow. He turned back around and opened the yukata to expose his chest, also glowing in the moonlight. He ran his hands up and down his chest, feeling himself under light fingertips, knowing how aroused Sasuke would become. Swaying his hips seductively, Naruto opened the rest of his yukata and let it dropped to the floor. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, his naked body glowing in the moonlight.

Sasuke shifted his position. He was aroused heavily due to the alcohol flowing in his system. And here was Naruto giving him a strip tease. It was like his entire collection of wet dreams had come to life.

"Watch this Sasuke," said Naruto with a cat-like grin. He raked his hands down his body and grasped his stiff member with both hands. Using a slowed process, Naruto stroked himself to full capacity. Naruto pulled and yanked, releasing noises of building pleasure. Sasuke could no longer take the torture and replaced Naruto's hands with his mouth.

Naruto was a bit taken aback by this sudden gesture. But the waves of pleasure pulsated throughout his body as Sasuke worked through his mouth. He ran his tongue under the cock, and slowly brushed his lips alongside the sides back to the tip. Taking only the tip in his mouth, Sasuke lightly sucked the edge, swallowing the gathered precum.

Without warning, Sasuke pushed Naruto away. Naruto pouted but changed his face when Sasuke removed his own clothing. With Sasuke's clothing gone, Naruto pushed Sasuke back on the windowsill. He bent down and put his own mouth on Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head back in silent pleasure as Naruto proceeded to suck. Naruto made quick use of his tongue, while fondling Sasuke's lower parts. Sasuke's body twitched and jerked with upcoming release, but Naruto pulled away.

Sasuke threw his head forward with a cry of agony while Naruto smirked. He stood up away from the windowsill and stuck his fingers in Sasuke's face.

"Suck," he ordered.

Sasuke stared at the fingers. "Sorry but there is no way I am on bottom."

Naruto just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Naruto stuck his own fingers in his mouth and sucked as erotically as possible. He licked and caressed his fingers with such a show that Sasuke nearly raped the boy. Finally, after much torture, Naruto took his fingers out of his mouth. He trailed his fingers down Sasuke's body, and then paused.

"So not catching?" Naruto asked suggestively.

But Sasuke couldn't take the pressure anymore. "If you are going to, then hurry up and put it in."

Naruto smirked. "Well since you asked so politely…"

Sasuke closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain. Instead he got a cry for Naruto.

Curious Sasuke opened to an even more erotically irresistible sight. Naruto stuck his fingers up his own hole and was prepping himself. Once his felt stretched, he pulled out and crawled back to the windowsill. He crawled onto Sasuke's lap and placed his hole over Sasuke's member.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sasuke just nodded. Naruto sunk down and captured Sasuke entirely in one push. Their foreheads touched as Naruto waited to adjust to the feeling of Sasuke inside of him. Finally after what seemed like hours of waiting, Naruto pushed himself up and slammed back down. He continued the processed slowly, but with Sasuke's help, sped up. Sasuke pushed up as Naruto pushed down, and then Naruto cried out in ecstasy.

"That spot…" he choked out. Sasuke aimed upwards at the same spot again and the action was repeated. While Naruto rode Sasuke, Sasuke grasped onto Naruto's own member and pumped it in unison. He also latched his mouth to Naruto's neck and sucked and licked, leaving marks all over his neck.

Feeling close to the edge, Sasuke pushed deeper into Naruto until finally he came, shooting his load up into Naruto's body. With the combine thrusting of Sasuke, pumping of his member, and the feeling of being filled, Naruto came violently on their stomachs and the windowsill. Sasuke picked up Naruto with his little strength left and laid down on the bed. Naruto laid his head down on Sasuke's chest, with Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist. Naruto could still feel Sasuke inside of him.

"Better than a girl?" he asked.

"Sure," replied Sasuke, "Now shut up."

Naruto smiled then nodded off to sleep.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

The next morning, Sasuke awoke in an unfamiliar bed alone. On the pillow next to him was a note.

Sasuke,

It will look suspicious if I don't make it back to Konoha by nightfall, so I had to leave early. I will be traveling by the western road, which is in a highly wooded area. And often empty because people rarely use that road. So I will be ALL alone.

Naruto

Sasuke bolted out of bed and got dressed. It didn't take him long to find Naruto walking by himself, and as stated before, on a deserted path. Naruto stopped when he heard Sasuke approach.

"Ready for round two?"

**End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now I might actually study!_  
-Dante _


End file.
